


In Need of Sweetness

by bluemermaid



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/pseuds/bluemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L hadn't slept in days, and it had been nearly two hours since his last sugar fix.  Misa taunted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Sweetness

"Miss Amane, where are you going?" L asked with just a hint of exasperation, his figure remaining still as he sat, hunched as usual, in front of the computers.

Misa Amane huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "It's cold in here, Ryuzaki! Light and I are freezing."

"Yes, well, I do find that a colder atmosphere improves my brain function by twenty-three percent. And, it has the added bonus of making prisoners twelve percent more likely to confess. Not that you or Light are still prisoners, of course," he added quickly, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I'm making some hot cocoa," Misa declared fiercely, nodding her head emphatically. "And you can't have any!" She stuck her tongue out at his back. "Light and I will share." She rocked back on her heels, smiling and sighing dreamily. "It is pretty romantic, don't you think, sharing hot cocoa on a cold night? Oh, Light's going to be so happy I thought of this!"

L grunted noncomittally and continued to stare at the surveillance screens, watching intently as Light Yagami paced the floor of his room. "Awaiting the return of your girlfriend, Light?" L thought, placing his finger to his lips. "Or just pondering your next step in our little game?"

"Excuse me, Ryuzaki, but can I ask you something?" 

L just couldn't fathom how Misa Amane's voice could be so thrilling and irritating at the same time. Slowly, he pivoted in his seat until their eyes met; his expression remained carefully blank. "Yes?" He asked, drawing out the word.

Misa thrust her cup of cocoa into his face and broke into a wide grin. "Do you have any marshmallows?"

L growled quietly and hugged his knees to his chest. "Yes, but I'm saving them. They help me think." He shook his head slowly. "I can't share any at present."

"Oh, come on, I just can't drink hot cocoa without any marshmallows!" Misa pouted and stamped her foot. "What will Light think if I bring him cocoa without marshmallows?"

"He'd be devastated, I'm sure," L replied dryly, raising an eyebrow at her. Behind him, the computers waited, the screens displaying various views of the complex. He was supposed to be watching them, but instead he was watching Misa, who sipped carefully at her mug of hot cocoa and made faces at him.

"At least you have good chocolate," she said. "But it still needs marshmallows."

She had a line of chocolate on her upper lip. L hadn't slept in days, and it had been nearly two hours since his last sugar fix. Misa taunted him. "If I provide you with said marshmallows, what will you give to me?" He asked carefully, his gaze fixed on her mouth.

Misa huffed. "Oh, no, I know what this is," she said angrily. "You're going to start in on my being the second Kira again, aren't you? I already told you it's not true; when will you leave it alone?"

"Miss Amane, I don't think you understand," L began, but she huffed again, interrupting him. And she still hadn't wiped the cocoa off her lips.

"I don't want to hear it," she said firmly. "Light and I are perfectly innocent, and you know it! All you want is to torture me, and keep me from being with my own boyfriend! This is cruelty to womankind, Ryuzaki, keeping a beautiful girl from the boy she loves with all her heart! And all I asked from you was a few marshmallows." She gave him a puppy-eyed stare.

"It could all be an elaborate ruse," he thought to himself, "a plot to keep my eyes from the cameras. But she seems so genuine in her enthusiasm. There's none of Light's rather obvious showmanship. She's simply Misa."

"Well, Ryuzaki?" She'd moved closer to him during his interlude.

"Hmm?" He asked distractedly, his eyes flickering from her own desperate stare to her still-chocolate-stained lips.

"The marshmallows?" Misa demanded, leaning over his seat.

"Ah," said L. "The marshmallows." And he kissed her.

It was the cocoa, of course; Misa had cocoa-flavored lips and tongue, and L was so very in need of sweetness. He drank from her greedily, his own tongue swirling against hers and savoring each second of hot chocolate delight. The fact that Misa was beautiful and had a sweetness of her own was not entirely lost on him, but he chose not to dwell on that particular line of thought at the time. It would only make things more difficult later, and if there was one thing L was good at, it was avoiding what would make things difficult, no matter how tempting they may be.

As they slowly broke apart, L stroked the side of Misa's face and smiled wryly at her. "Your marshmallows," he said quietly, placing a small packet of said sweets into her hand.

Misa's eyes were wide as saucers, and she took a moment to respond, lifting her fingers and gingerly placing them upon her lips. Her hand clutched the marshmallow pouch tightly, her fingers twitching. "Wow," she breathed, blinking rapidly at him. "Light's never kissed me like that."

"Perhaps I'm just more talented," L replied sardonically. "Or maybe I just have more genuine feelings for you, Miss Amane," he added silently, musing over the implications of the thought. He had always suspected Light's relationship with Misa to be nothing more than a cover story. His own emotions, however...he had not much considered them before. It unnerved him to think about it.

Misa frowned slightly and stared down at her mug of cocoa. "It'll get cold if I wait too long," she said, her voice having lost its usual perky volume. "I'd better get back to Light."

L lingered a moment longer, carefully studying her face, and then he abruptly swung his chair around and resumed his watching of the surveillance screens. "Yes, you ought to do that," he said calmly, settling back into his usual thinking position, one finger upon his lips. He could still taste Misa upon them. "Tell Light I said hello, and a good evening to the both of you."

Misa swallowed and nodded her head. "Good night, Ryuzaki," she said, and turned to go, her mind a jumble. Of course she loved Light Yagami; he was perfection. But why, then, did L's kiss strike her so powerfully? She was tired; that had to be it. Once she got back to Light, her proper love, she would feel better. Light would make her see reason once more. Misa smiled to herself and bounced happily back to her quarters, ignoring once again the reality of her situation. Light Yagami had to love her, and Ryuzaki was nothing but an annoying interference. 

Still, with every sip of cocoa she took that night, she felt his lips upon her.


End file.
